EastEnders : Liam's Problems
by EastendersFan100
Summary: Liam Butcher gets Raped on the way home from school by Max Branning . Max later continues to Attack the young teen boy and blackmail him Over a video forcing Liam to do what ever Max Says and other Horrible Abusive Stuff ... I'd say this story will be 18 but if u decide to read it under 18 its your own Choice be aware there will be rape and old / young abuse, and Violence
1. Chapter 1 : School Problems , counsellor

EastEnders : Liam's Problems

This is my first EastEnders fanfic so go easy on my its not a ideal eastenders fanfic but here the plot

Plot: Liam Butcher gets Raped on the way home from school by Max Branning . Max later continues to Attack the young teen boy and blackmail him Over a video forcing Liam to do what ever Max Says and other Horrible Abusive Stuff ... I'd say this story will be 18+ but if u decide to read it under 18 its your own Choice be aware there will be rape and old / young abuse, bullying and Violence

Chapter 1: School Problems and counsellor ?

Liam Butcher was hanging out with TJ and Their Friend Megan in the school canteen it was lunch time they where talking about what they would do after School

'' I think we should go Shopping '' Megan said

Liam and TJ just rolled their eyes as that's all Megan goes on about is how good her Hair is ore how good she Looks.

'' We could go to town I heard there's a new Games Store with Game consoles we could go and check them out'' TJ said

'' Sure I don't mind Anything better than shopping for clothes '' Liam Said trying to get out of going shopping

'' Fine well I'll go shopping and you two can go to town '' Megan said then going to the library to meet her friend Katy to revise for her exams

It was Math's Class the Most boring class of the day

'' Right class I want you to pair up and answer the following sums on the Board Liam can you Pair up with Megan please '' Mrs. Rose said

'' Do I have to work with Megan Miss ? '' Liam asked knowing that all Megan would talk about would be Shopping , Clothes , Jewelry and Make up

'' Yes you do and don't back chat me '' Mrs. Rose said

Liam went and sat next to Megan and opened his math's book write down the sums and trying to answer them

'' So Liam have you ever Kissed a girl ? '' Megan asked the young teen

'' That's really none of your business '' Liam replied

'' I thought we were mates '' Megan said

'' We are I just don't think why you thinks its important to see I've ever kissed a girl ''

TJ was listening to Liam and Megan's conversation

'' ay Megan Liam has kissed a girl her name was Cindy but she's gone to live in Devon now '' TJ said butting in to their conversation

'' Oh did she get sick of him and leave or did she realize she was wasting her time with him '' Megan said

'' Shut up TJ you got her Pregnant isn't it a real shame you wont be able to see your own child she would be better off without a dad like you '' Liam Said angrily

'' GO AND GET STABBED AGAIN BUT THIS TIME IN THE HEART '' TJ shouted

Liam stormed out of the Classroom out Sprinting out the school and to the bus stop luckily for the young teen there was a bus going back to albert square there when he got to the bus stop. On the bus he saw loads of faces staring at him he but he didn't care he just wanted to get back to his house and calm down. Just then a Man got on the bus and sat next to the young teen boy

'' Hey shouldn't you be in school learning '' the man asked curious why the young schoolboy wasn't in school

'' Why do you want to know its none of your business'' Liam said to the man knowing that he shouldn't tell strangers what he was doing

'' you just seem frustrated over something I was just trying to help '' the man said

'' How could you possible help me you have no idea what I am going through '' Liam said to the man

'' that's true but If you need someone to talk about your problems am a counsellor I help people with problems and give guidance , here my card with my details on if you decide you want to talk about your problems just call the number on the card '' The Man said to Liam but was this man really who he says he is ?

Liam got off the bus and headed to the café Carol was at the hospital with Bianca and Sonia so he didn't have to worry about getting caught bunking off school. He order a bacon on toast and a coke and went to sit down to wait for his orders. Just then Lola walked in with baby Lexi

'' Alright Liam '' Lola asked

'' Fine thanks '' he replied

'' Why aren't you in school ? you've got like another 3 hours till school finishes '' Lola asked

'' Can everyone stop asking me if am ok or why am not in school'' Liam said angrily then stormed out the café without getting his coke or bacon on toast Lola was shocked

'' I'll have that thanks '' Lola said paying for the food and drink Liam forgot about

Liam was storming to his house till he felt something grab and pull him into the alleyway looking up he realized it was his Uncle Max Branning what did he want …...

That's the first chapter of Liam's Problems hope you like it any suggestions let me know in review section. Let me know what other characters you'd like to see make a appearance


	2. Chapter 2 : The rape

so there was a bit of a mix up that someone else posted same story let me tell you that I am the same person I have 2 accounts I uploaded it on the wrong account so don't worry I have taken it down from the other account so don't worry anyway lets get onto the next chapter

Chapter 2 : The rape

Max quickly put his hand over the young teen's Mouth so he couldn't scream

'' Listen Liam you do what I want and no body gets hurt you understand well except you '' Max said with a evil grin on his face . Liam was too scared to reply he didn't know what Max was going to do to him but he knew it wasn't going to be good Max then got some tape out of his pocket and put it around Liam's mouth. Liam try to escape and take the tape off his mouth but max smacked the boy across the face

'' I told you to do what I say , looks like this will be fun for me '' Max said as he unzipped his pants pulled them down . Max then dragged Liam's head down forcing him to face max's underwear

'' Go on Liam smell my crotch you slutty schoolboy '' Max said

Tears began to fall down Liam's cheeks why did he have to storm out of school doing as Max said he bent down and smelt his crotch. Max the took his shirt and tie off and jacket pulled down his underwear being completely naked he walked over to Liam and rubbed his bum cheeks

'' Smooth and sexy bum cheeks oh I will love fucking your tight teenage ass '' Max said then undoing Liam's school tie unbuttoning his school shirt kissing his neck and his smooth pale body max then took off Liam's shoes and socks and pulled down his pants and his boxers

'' Stand up Liam let me check you out ''

not wanting another smack Liam did as he was told he felt sick Max was about to rape him and he couldn't stop it

Max bent down and Bited Liam's penis making Liam cry even more with pain. Max then took out a condom and put it over his penis then went around to Liam's ass he bent his over and started to insert his dick in and out of the young boys ass making Liam moan in pain

Max fucked his faster and harder making Liam cry and moan in pain after fucking the young boy Max put his and Liam's clothes back on then Max punches Liam in the face and kneed him in the stomach

'' tell anyone and your dead , come on I'll take you home '' Max said

'' Its fine I'll walk '' Liam said in pain

'' NO GET IN THE CAR NOW ! '' Max Shouted grabbing Liam and forcing him in the car

Max Drove Liam back to His house he knocked at the door . Bianca Answered the door

'' Hello Max can I help you ? '' Bianca asked

'' I just found Liam in a alleyway it looks like someone attacked him I've brought him back'' Max said answering Bianca's question

Bianca's Heart melted when she saw how her son looked why would someone do this but she wasn't surprised after all the gang nonsense but she was going to find out what happened

'' Come in and lie down you can have a rest '' Bianca said Leading her son into the Living room

'' Thank you for bringing him home max '' Bianca thanked max

'' No problem always happy to help '' Max said knowing that he had not helped at all

Bianca closed the door and went inside to confort Liam

Max had a massive grin on his face now that he had Liam wrapped around his finger he could get him to do whatever he wanted him to do

Let me know what you thought any suggestions

Please be nice I'd appreciate that thanks


	3. Chapter 3 : After the rape

Hello Guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far

Lets move onto Chapter 3 shall we

This will be a mother / Son chat between Bianca And Liam

Chapter 3 : After the rape

Bianca walked into the living room seeing the state that her son was in she hated to see her son in this kind of state , she walked and sat next to Liam

'' Liam what happened ? '' Bianca asked

Liam wanted to tell his mum about what max did but he knew if he did max would probably kill him

'' I was attacked '' Liam said

'' By who ? what did they look like ?'' Bianca asked

'' I don't really know the person was wearing a mask so I didn't get a good Look at the person ''

Bianca hugged Liam while Liam started to cry into his mothers arms

'' I'll never let this happen again I promise '' knowing that she couldn't stop people beating up people but she hoped it would make him feel better . Liam knew that Bianca couldn't do anything to stop this happening

'' How about you go and rest ? '' Bianca said . Liam went into his room to go and have a rest

Max Opened the door to his house very proud of what he had just done to Liam there was so many evil idea going through his head thinking what he could do to the young teen

'' Where have you been ? '' Lauren asked her father

'' Just been walking around thinking about things '' Max replied to Lauren

'' Mum called and asked me and Abi if we wanted to stay over at the weekend is that ok with you ? '' lauren said to Max

'' Course it is Lauren you and your sister can visit your mum whenever you want '' Max Said

Max went upstairs to go to sleep knowing that tomorrow he couldn't wait to abuse Liam again

=========================================================================================THE NEXT DAY …..

Liam woke up with a headache he felt sick he didn't want to leave the house incase he bumped into Max. He walked down to the kitchen to have breakfast when he got to the kitchen he say His mum , Whitney, Tiffany , and Morgan his nan was at the hospital because of her Cancer. He got some toast from the toaster and sat down at the kitchen table

'' Tiff , Morgan go and get ready for school please '' Bianca said to Tiffany and Morgan

When they have left the kitchen Bianca said to Liam

'' You don't look well enough to go to school today so you can stay off and rest '' Bianca said

Liam nodded

'' If you need anything I'll be on the market stall with Kat just call if you need anything '' Bianca said getting her coat and heading out to take tiff and morgan to school then to the Stall

1 hour Later ….

There was a knock on the door Liam wasn't sure if he should answer or not but he opened to door to find Max standing there with a Knife and a Whip in his hands . Max Walked in letting himself in

'' Nice too see you again Liam '' Max said with a evil smirk on his face

'' What do you want , just leave me alone '' Liam said scared of Max

Max walked towards Liam breathing down his next

'' Not until I do what I've came here to do

- Wanna know what Max does to Liam you'll have to read on to find out ….

Bring on chapter 4 hope your enjoying it so far


	4. Chapter 4 : Liam's Video

Hey

sorry for how long its took for chapter 4 but I'm having school exams n stuff so ye Am glad your enjoying this story so far and I can promise it will get better and have amazing cliffhangers :)

Chapter 4 : Liam's Video

'' What do you mean not until you do what you came here to do and why do you have a whip and a knife in your hands '' Liam asked shaken up while seeing that max had a knife with him remebering what happened with Kane and his gang

'' Because Liam's gonna star in a little video aren't you '' Max said getting the camera out of his pocket and setting it up ''

'' What type of Video ? '' Liam asked

'' you'll see now and put on your school uniform for the video '' Max demanded

Liam went upstairs to get his uniform once he had got his uniform on he went back downstairs to max when he got into te living room everything was set up max handed him a note

'' Read this out and that will be you video '' Max said

'' Do I have to please don't make me read this out'' Liam said looking at what he had to say

'' Its either u say it or I say it and when I say it it'll be 10 times worse now I'll count down from 3 and that's when u speak '' Max said

3

2

1

Go max started to record

'' Hello my name is Liam Butcher and am a slutty schoolboy I like to be beaten up and abused I love older guys abusing me till I bleed and cry no matter how much it hurts I will want u you continue I lIke to be punished if I don't do what am told you can whip me'' Liam held up the whip max passed him '' Message MB ( That is a a fake email adress) if you would like to meet me I would love to be your slutty schoolboy ''

Max signaled Liam to finish

'' Good boy Liam now if you don't do what I say when I say or this video will be on the internet for the whole world to see I might still post if I feel like to understand ''

Liam nodded in agreement

Max walked over toward Liam and Kissed him while stroking his hair

then whispered in his ear

'' You're my slutboy now Liam you belong to me now ''

Once Max has Left Liam ran upstairs to change back into the clothes he was wearing before Max came . Liam didn't know what to expect from the video would max really post it on the internet for everyone to see

That is chapter 4 sorry again for it being late and sorry for the future if I take as long to upload more chapters :) glad ur enjoying


	5. Chapter 5: The email

Hey sorry for how long its took for chapter 5 so lets begin

Chapter 5 : The Email

Dear MB

I saw the video of that young boy Liam butcher you posted on the internet and I would love to have him as my personal slave I would abuse, whip, beat and force him to do stuff if he doesn't I will get a painful or embarrassing punishment.I also like boys in Uniform and his school Uniform makes him look so Hot maybe we could meet and discuss about Liam. I also have a brother who owns a clothes shop so I could force him to dress up in clothes and take pictures for you and you could post online . He sells clothes for all ages and all genders even baby's. I think I would have loads of pleasure with Liam I also have loads of friends who wouldn't mind abusing him as well. Just reply and tell me when we could meet to talk about Liam and when will I get to see Liam I also live in London.

From Justin

Max read the email out of all the emails he had got sent this person sounded great he laughed evilly and he had posted the video on the internet of course he was going to put it on he wanted Liam to be punished as soon as Max replied to the email

Dear Justin

You sound great and I would be delighted if you abused Liam and I liked all your idea of how to abuse for when you can meet with Liam the good news is that Liam lives in London in albert square . I think we should meet up in a café in albert square so you can see Liam without knowing who you me in the Queen Vic and we'll go from there and discuss Liam.

From MB

Max couldn't wait for this to start Liam had a lot in store and he didn't even know its coming

That's chapter 5 bope you enjoy sorry its short


End file.
